


The First Step

by Drive-By Drabbles (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode 68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Drive-By%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit with the news that Harriet was in love with Alex, Emma does a little reflection of her own and comes to one unavoidable conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes after Episode 68: The Boy Is Mine and is cross-posted on Tumblr at: http://drivebydrabbles.tumblr.com/post/94090297011/ea-drabble-the-first-step

“But Alex can’t be with anyone. I can’t imagine him with anyone, ever! I mean anyone other than—"

When she embarked on mission of documenting her greatness, Emma Woodhouse would never have imagined it would document traumas and epiphanies, too. Her near-failure with Annie’s wedding. Her first professional failure with Senator Elton and the fallout with Harriet. Her rebound with Izzy’s marriage advice. Maddy Bates’ benefit which of course led to Frank Churchill and Jane Fairfax coming to Emma Approved. And then leaving Emma Approved. And now her realizations about Alex.

Emma spent hours watching the ‘highlight’ reels produced by the Pemberley Digital app; there was too much content to go through otherwise. But even in the nearly 70 four-minute snippets of the past nine months she could see Alex’s expression each time he walked into the office, or his expression whenever he talked about her in his office. Snarky he was, yes, but there was always a deep abiding affection in his dealings with her, even when he was confused or put off by her schemes. At least until recently.

As someone who spent most of her days focused on moving forward heedless of the calls for reflection and other “boring stuff” as she dismissed it, Emma now had the chance to see what she was missing. All the times she felt a little lost, Alex was there to remind her that the fog would clear, that she had set the right course. He was never bombastic about it, but was there in little gestures — like his pinky swear. How could she not have recognized her own smile when he left the room that day?

In his Q&A video (which she did not watch, shamefully) his response to why he was in business with Emma caused a laugh-sob to escape her. Why hadn’t she seen this before?

What could she do?

What would Emma Woodhouse advise to someone in this situation?

Small, easy tasks to move forward, naturally. Only this time, this felt like a leap over a chasm with no parachute. She had to first admit it to herself. Almost immediately other thoughts began shouting out to her. _But Alex might never come back! What if Harriet’s right and they’re in love? What if he doesn’t feel the same way about you? What if he did but doesn’t any more? What if you’re wrong about the whole thing?_ But she pushed them all down forcefully.

Emma sat down at her vanity table, which automatically turned on extra lights and played her EA jingle. (It was meant to motivate her in the mornings.) Looking at herself she said, “I am Emma Woodhouse and I—“ She faltered and looked down at her hands, fingers twisting in a knot. Pulling them apart, she balled her hands into fists to keep those traitorous fingers from wringing again. She looked once more to the anxious person staring back at her in the mirror and took a deep breath. Calmly now.

“I am Emma Woodhouse, and I am in love with my best friend.”


End file.
